Undercover again
by AngelShep
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsque Tony et Ziva sont à nouveau en mission sous couverture ? La fin sera-t-elle la même ? Ou quelque chose changera définitivement ?


**Joyeux Noël !**

**Voici un petit cadeau, rien que pour vous. En espérant que ce petit one-shot va vous plaire. je sais que j'aurai pu en faire une fic, mais je le préfère comme ça. Enjoy !**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas NCIS, ni ses personnages.**

* * *

**Undercover… again**

Tony contemplait Ziva, qui finissait de se préparer pour leur mission sous couverture. Elle mit les différents bijoux, qui constituaient son costume, et acheva son maquillage. Puis elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire. L'italien se leva et s'approcha d'elle, un même sourire étirant ses lèvres. Ils ignoraient le temps que durerait leur mission. Ils avaient découvert, il y a un mois, que trois marines travaillaient pour un groupuscule et faisaient passer des armes en se servant de leur cargo. Ils devaient maintenant se charger d'arrêter tout le groupe et découvrir ce qu'il préparait exactement pour pouvoir y empêcher. Simple sur le papier, mais extrêmement risqué en réalité. Tony et Ziva avaient été choisis pour trois raisons : le don de Tony pour le déguisement, l'expérience de Ziva avec toutes sortes d'armes et le combat et, enfin, leur complicité unique et sans faille. Parfaite pour jouer un couple spécialisé dans le trafic d'armes, quelles qu'elles soient.

– Vous êtes splendide, madame Denforth.

– Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus, monsieur Denforth.

Ils se sourirent. Ziva attrapa le bras de Tony et ils quittèrent la suite dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Leur mission commençait, après un mois de mise en place, de création de faux papiers, de faux trafics, de fausse renommée. Ils étaient fin prêts. Ils allaient rencontrer, le soir même, pour la première fois, ceux qu'ils devaient infiltrer et arrêter…

* * *

Le couple était en compagnie de plusieurs hommes et femmes, autour d'une table. La discussion était violente, un véritable débat enflammé auquel les deux agents ne participaient pas. La discussion portait sur le lieu d'une possible attaque, mais aucun cité ne semblait être parfait. Le couple échangea un regard et Tony hocha la tête. Il se racla la gorge et prit la parole.

– Arrêtez donc de vous disputer.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui et un des hommes haussa un sourcil. Tony ne se démonta pas et sentit la main de Ziva se poser sur sa cuisse, lui faisant comprendre que le mieux était de rester calme, tout en améliorant la situation, leur couverture et leur survie étant en jeu.

– Vous voulez une cible à attaquer, mais vous n'avez pas d'arme. Où est l'intérêt ?

– Et que proposes-tu, Denforth ?

– C'est simple, Stoeford. Commencer par réussir à faire entrer l'arme, avant de choisir la cible.

– Qui te dit que l'arme n'est pas déjà ici ? l'interrogea la femme à la droite du dénommé Stoeford.

– C'est nous qui devons nous occuper de choisir le bateau, Oprende, vous vous rappelez ? C'est nous qui contactons les marines, répondit simplement Ziva avec un sourire.

– Alors appelez-les, parce que l'arme est prête à être transportée.

* * *

Ziva entra dans leur suite et alla s'assoir sur le canapé. Tony la suivit, prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière lui. Il s'installa à côté d'elle et enleva sa veste. Tous deux étaient exténués. Leur mission sous-couverture durait depuis plusieurs mois et arrivait bientôt à son terme. Ils avaient hâte de pouvoir arrêter toutes ces personnes qu'ils avaient en quelque sorte dues aider à préparer leur attentat.

– Dure journée…

– On doit contacter ton père, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

– Mon père bosse pour l'instant.

Le « père » de Tony était en fait Gibbs, un moyen comme un autre de parler, sans être repéré, de leurs amis, toujours à l'extérieur, suivant l'avancement de leur mission. Ils avaient fait croire que son « père » était leur contact chez les marines, ce qui n'était qu'à moitié faux, puisqu'il était effectivement leur contact avec les trois hommes appartenant au groupe. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et souffla dans son oreille :

– Et puis nos amis écoutent…

Elle sourit et l'embrassa. Ses yeux sombres plongèrent dans ses yeux verts, tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur ses genoux. Après des mois passés en tant que couple, leur complicité était telle, que rien ne pouvait plus les séparer. Ils ne pouvaient compter que l'un sur l'autre et s'accordaient une confiance totale. Ce qui n'était qu'un jeu, une fiction… était devenu bien plus…

– Quand est-ce devenu la réalité ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

– Pas la moindre idée. Embrasse-moi.

– Avec plaisir.

Elle s'exécuta et les bras de Tony passèrent autour de sa taille, l'attirant à lui. Ils n'allaient pas se reposer immédiatement…

* * *

Les deux agents pénétrèrent dans la station de métro en courant. Ils bousculèrent tous les passants, sans prendre la peine de s'excuser : le temps leur était compté. Ils poussèrent l'agent de sécurité qui tenta de les arrêter et foncèrent vers la porte sur laquelle l'écriteau « Réservé au personnel » était accroché. Ils la poussèrent et, sans ralentir, dévalèrent le couloir en direction de la salle où des techniciens contrôlaient le bon fonctionnement de l'aération du réseau de métro. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et les trois hommes présents se tournèrent vers eux en fronçant les sourcils, surpris de voir ce couple entrer aussi brusquement dans une salle, dont ils ne devaient, en principe, pas avoir l'accès. Tony sortit sa plaque et expliqua, essoufflé par leur longue course :

– Coupez tout le système et demandez l'évacuation de toutes les stations et les métros.

– Un attentat se prépare, ajouta Ziva.

Les yeux des techniciens s'écarquillèrent et ils se dépêchèrent de s'exécuter. Les deux agents s'entreregardèrent et sortirent de la pièce. Ils devaient maintenant arrêter les hommes qui avaient l'arme biologique. Alors ils recommencèrent à courir…

* * *

Ziva désarma les deux hommes qui se trouvaient face à elle et commença à se battre contre eux. Elle devait les occuper le plus longtemps possible, pour laisser à Tony le temps de trouver l'arme dans les conduits de ventilation. Ce dernier avançait en rampant vers l'arme qui était sur le point de se déclencher. Cependant, le conduit étant tellement étroit, il n'avançait qu'à peine et voyait le compteur tourner, se rapprochant inévitablement du zéro de la catastrophe. Il se força à aller plus vite. Deux mètres, c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait à parcourir. Deux mètres pour quarante secondes.

Ziva assomma le second homme et s'approcha du conduit. Elle commença à se faufiler à l'intérieur et suivit le même chemin que Tony, quelques minutes auparavant. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'ils allaient s'en sortir vivants.

Tony tendit le bras et attrapa l'arme. Il tira la valise dans laquelle elle avait été transportée et ne prit pas la peine de regarder le compte à rebours. Il ouvrit la mallette et remit à sa place l'arme biologique, censée tuer des milliers de personnes. Il la referma et attendit quelques secondes. Le bruit signalant le déclenchement de l'arme se fit entendre et il soupira. Juste à temps.

– Tony ! fit la voix de Ziva derrière lui.

Il tourna la tête et distingua la jeune femme, qui le regardait inquiète, s'avançant vers lui sans difficulté dans le conduit étroit. Il sourit et hocha la tête. Elle soupira de soulagement et posa une main sur sa jambe.

– Je t'aime.

– Je t'aime aussi Ziva.

* * *

Leroy Jethro Gibbs entra dans la salle de réception. Vêtu d'un costume qu'il avait trouvé au fond de son armoire, son regard scruta la foule à la recherche de son équipe. Lorsqu'il finit par les trouver, il se dirigea vers eux. Timothy McGee, vêtu également d'un costume pour l'occasion, lui sourit en le voyant arriver. Abigail Sciuto, avec qui il discutait, se tourna vers Gibbs et lui fit un immense sourire. Vêtue d'une longue robe noire, la mettant particulièrement en valeur, elle resplendissait de beauté, ce que n'avait pas manqué de remarquer certains agents, dont McGee. Donald Mallard était à leurs côtés, racontant à son jeune assistant, James Palmer, une anecdote de sa vie parmi les nombreuses qu'il avait déjà racontées, ou avait encore à raconter. Cependant, deux agents manquaient encore à l'appel.

– Woah, Gibbs ! Super costume ! ne put s'empêcher de dire Abby avec un sourire.

– Je suis étonné de vous voir à cette soirée, patron. D'habitude, nous ne vous y voyons pas.

– McGee ! s'exclama Abby en le frappant à l'épaule.

– Aïe !

Il tourna la tête vers l'entrée, guettant ses deux agents manquants, mais ne les vit pas. Reportant son attention sur le « couple » à côté de lui, il ne put s'empêcher d'être amusé par la situation. Ducky le remarqua à ce moment-là et s'approcha de lui.

– Jethro ! Quelle surprise de te voir à cette soirée !

– Vance a tenu à ce que je vienne. Il avait des arguments de poids.

– Ne t'aurait-il pas menacé de rapports à éplucher et finir ? l'interrogea Ducky, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Tout en précisant qu'il ne réparerait pas la machine à café ?

– Gibbs ! Tu as cédé au chantage ? s'horrifia Abby.

– Dites-moi plutôt où sont les deux agents manquants.

– Manquants, souffla Tim en haussant les épaules.

– Je l'avais remarqué, McGee.

Une personne demanda le silence dans la salle et tous se tournèrent vers l'estrade où le directeur Vance apparut. Il remercia sa jeune secrétaire et s'approcha du micro. Gibbs jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle, mais ne vit toujours pas Tony et Ziva. Soupirant, il reporta son attention sur le directeur.

– Nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis pour honorer les Marines et agents ayant servi et sauvé notre nation et le peuple.

Gibbs arrêta d'écouter le discours de Vance à ce moment-là, connaissant par cœur les éternels remerciements et félicitations, accordés à des personnes qui ne faisaient que leur travail, comme lui, l'avait toujours fait. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à être médaillé, lorsque personne n'était là pour être fier de nous. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il n'aimait pas venir à ce genre de soirée, mais ce soir était une exception. Même sans le chantage de Vance, il aurait hésité à venir. Ce soir, deux de ses agents allaient être médaillé pour avoir risqué leur vie dans un attentat à l'arme biologique. Il était fier d'eux et devait être présent pour le leur montrer. Mais, apparemment, les deux invités d'honneur se faisaient désirer.

– Je vais donc appeler les deux agents, que nous pouvons appeler héros, afin de leur remettre la médaille qu'ils méritent amplement. Les agents spéciaux Anthony DiNozzo et Ziva David ! s'exclama-t-il.

Les personnes présentes commencèrent à applaudir. Cependant, personne ne monta sur l'estrade. Vance fronça les sourcils et les appela une nouvelle fois. Dans la salle, tout le monde regardait autour de soi, cherchant les deux agents. Gibbs soupira et s'approcha de l'estrade. Il aurait dû se douter que Tony lui ferait ce coup-là, vu le nombre de fois où lui-même le lui avait fait. Vance haussa les sourcils en le voyant s'approcher de lui.

– Agent Gibbs ?

– Apparemment DiNozzo a cru malin de nous fausser compagnie avec Ziva. Il récupère mes médailles, je récupère les siennes.

Vance sourit et hocha la tête. Il tendit alors les deux médailles à Gibbs qui les prit. Il jeta tout de même un coup d'œil dans la salle et eut la surprise de voir ses deux agents, debout à l'entrée. Ceux-ci lui sourirent et se retournèrent, s'éloignant dans la nuit noire. L'ancien marine secoua la tête. Il le leur ferait payer plus tard…

A l'extérieur, Tony et Ziva s'éloignaient, un sourire aux lèvres. La main de Tony attrapa celle de Ziva, qui tourna la tête vers lui, surprise.

– Mission ou pas, ça ne change rien, Ziva. Je t'aime.

Elle eut un sourire et s'approcha de lui. Il l'embrassa tendrement et la regarda. Leurs yeux brillaient dans la nuit, tout comme la robe dorée que Ziva avait choisie pou l'occasion. Cependant, elle n'avait pas vraiment été d'une grande utilité au bout du compte.

– Je te propose qu'on ait notre propre soirée. Sans médailles et banquets chics, souffla Ziva.

– Tout ce que tu voudras, ma belle.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Aucun d'eux n'avait vu l'homme, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de réception et les observait. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il retourna à l'intérieur. Peut-être qu'il ne leur ferait pas payer finalement…

* * *

**Voilà !**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Joyeux Noël encore une fois. **

**AngelShep**


End file.
